


if i lose myself i lose it all

by tinykendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanvids, Flashbacks, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykendra/pseuds/tinykendra
Summary: A fanvid created for the Sheith-a-Palooza event at Dreamwidth! Made with the promptsflashbacksandreunionsin mind.The song is "Runnin' (Lose It All)" by Naughty Boy ft Beyoncé & Arrow Benjamin.





	if i lose myself i lose it all

* * *

_how many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?  
as many times as it takes._

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching! I'm still very new to creating fanvids so any kind words are appreciated :) Please check out the other works from the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017sheithapalooza)!


End file.
